Meet the fox
by hack the avian
Summary: meet Vivian the girl possesed by the nine tailed fox, shes a sohma of a different category. Shes not part of the zodiac but still cursed! And whats more her curse is over active and can go off at any time!


Hack: Ok! Lets do this! Recently ive been reading the fruits basket manga and i love it! So i made my own OC and started to form a story! Yes most of my storys involve and Oc with a crush but thats how i roll! Anyway lets begin!

Vivian:

i walked down the street my scarf flailing behind me "im here" i say to myself as i approach the road that leads to **his** house.

Tohru:

Yuki , kyo and i are walking home from school! Its so nice out! Theres a small cold breeze but its still sunny... Their curses had been broken for a long time now and they seemed so happy!..."so how'd that test go?" Kyo asks "actually...It went great!" I say happily. They both smile and we continue to walk, the breeze picks up and one of my ribbons comes loose and starts to flutter away "oh no!" i yelp chasing after it "m-miss honda!" Yuki shouts chasing after me "hey wait!" Kyo yells as well. I chase after it for some time then i stop out of breath "is this what your after?" a voice comes from in front of me. I look up to see a girl around my age, she has short pink hair and a bows in her hair. Shes wearing a dress that looks old fashioned it makes her out of place but makes her seem beautiful and mysterious. "y-yes" i say blushing as she looks from me to the ribbon. She walks over and quickly ties the bow back in my hair, she smiles beautifully then says "there...Oh i better get going... Take care" she turns and rushs away "W-wait! Please..." i sigh, i wasnt able to thank her properly! UGH! Just then Yuki and Kyo come out from the path i had taken. "m-miss Honda...A-Are you...O-ok?" Yuki asks "im fine" i say smiling "geez!Slow down would ya..." Kyo says catching his breath. "I-IM SO SORRY!" i yelp freaking out, Yuki just smiles and Kyo looks away "Im just glad you caught your ribbon!" Yuki says "actaully i didnt catch it..." i say turning red "oh? Then how did you get it back?" he asks "there was this girl...She caught it for me then ran off before i could thank her or get her name" i say "oh...What did she look like?" Yuki asks "well...She had pink hair and...She was very pretty! " i say. He smiles awkwardly "i see...This will be harder than i thought" he sighs.

Vivian:

"why did you help that girl?...UGH! I have to get there quick!...This isnt good!" i say to myself i keep running but i cant hold out much longer...All of a sudden the sky gets dark and it starts to rain "no! DAMMIT!" i shout still running. Then after running for what seems like forever i trip on a rock. "ugh...Why?...I dont understand!" Right before i black out i hear a loud POOF! And i know that ive transformed.

Tohru:

"we are home!" I exclaim "welcome home" Shigure says, I look at him hes all wet "where you outside?" Kyo asks "yeah...Turns out we have a visitor" shigure says pointing to one of the rooms "be quiet now shes asleep" he says picking up a newspaper and starting to read. "oh! Is she a zodiac member!?" i ask "no...But she is...Special" he says laughing. I walk over to the room and slide open the door, all i can see is a sleeping matt and a little bit of hair poking out from under the blanket. I walk back out "isnt she adorable sleeping?" shigure asks "uh..." i answer a little weirded out "well im going upstairs to put my things away!" i say happily walking up the stairs.

Vivian:

I get up slowly "why did she have to live here?" i ask myself opening the sliding door "oh your awake! How rude of you to not say hi to Tohru!" the dog says "aw shut up" i say walking to the door that leads outside "are you sure about that? Its still raining outside...You could transform again...You were almost dead when i found you" he says looking at me from behind the newspaper "...Fine...Ill stay..." i say sitting at the table with him "howd you get out of the main house?" he asks "it wasnt easy..." i say looking away "i can tell...I thought it would be impossible...Especially since Your Akitos little doll" he says grinning "yes...But i didnt want to be on a display shelf anymore..." i say. I hear footsteps coming down the stairs and see the girl with the ribbons from before. She looks shocked to see me "hello miss Honda" i say smiling "h-hello..." she says shocked "Tohru meet Vivian sohma" shigure says "how do you do?" i ask the shocked girl.


End file.
